


Un combat, deux destinées

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Code Geass
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Kallen et Suzaku. Le Guren et le Lancelot. Le Japon et Britannia. Elle, la sang-mêlée, et lui, l'eleven anobli. Un éternel combat.





	Un combat, deux destinées

**Un combat, deux destinées**

Le lotus pourpre, c’était le nom de l’une des plus incroyables machines de l’Ordre des chevaliers noirs, tout aussi incroyable que son pilote : Kallen Kozuki.

Cette machine avait été le premier knightmare japonais de septième génération, le pire ennemi du Lancelot de Suzaku. Et lors de la bataille du pacifique, il avait évolué vers un équivalent aux knightmares de huitième génération, au Lancelot Conquista. Mais c’était lorsque Kallen avait été capturée par Britannia que le Guren type II avait subi sa plus grande transformation. Il était devenu le premier knightmare de neuvième génération, qui avait été opposé au Lancelot Albion durant la bataille finale, au Japon. Guren contre Lancelot, Kallen contre Suzaku, l’éternel combat de deux destinées.


End file.
